First Date?
by Faraway
Summary: Ryoma and Sakuno go out, and of course their senpai tachi decide to follow. Slight RyoSaku.


A/N: This little story has nothing to do with Princess of Tennis. I just thought of doing a nice fluffy fic for Valentine's Day, but somehow it turned out to be wackier than I thought...

* * *

Momo was irritated. 

You see, one of his life-long goals was to see the stubborn Echizen Ryoma "settle down" with Ryuzaki Sakuno. He had been rooting for them ever since he witnessed Ryoma making Sakuno cry. They are so young, he thought. They cannot let their youth go to waste!

But it seemed, no matter how he hinted/encouraged/threatened Ryoma to go out with Sakuno, the little brat either pretended to be deaf or simply walked away.

Didn't he realise that the poor girl was eating her heart out? Wasn't he aware that the god of dates have been so kind to him? Hadn't he any feelings at all?

"I'm gonna knock some sense in him," Momo growled. He thought of challenging Ryoma to a tennis match, and stake a date with Ryuzaki. If Ryoma lost, he would have to take the girl to dinner.

As Momo searched for the arrogant tennis prince, he heard voices coming from behind a bush, both of which he distinctly recognized as Sakuno and Ryoma.

"Wednesday?" Sakuno was saying. "Is that all right with you, Ryoma-kun?"

"Whatever."

"Gomen, I shouldn't have--"

"One o'clock, XX station." Ryoma interrupted firmly. "If you're late, then I won't wait for you."

"H--hai. Thank you, Ryoma-kun."

Crouching behind the bush, Momo grinned gleefully. So the two were carrying out a tryst behind his back! Echizen, you sneaky little bastard. Oh, the power of youth.

"I wonder what they'll be doing for their date," Momo mused. "Knowing Echizen, he probably would take her to--to some tennis court. No! I cannot let that happen! He might make her cry again! The girl should be pampered with flowers and teddy bears and chocolates!"

"What should I do?" Momo thought. "Ah, I need advice."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Momo logged on the Internet. Since there was no training that day, and it was hard to find everyone in one spot, Momo decided to seek help via technology.

He opened MSN messenger, typed in his username and password, and logged in. He found a couple people online, and quickly messaged them.

LittlePeach: Hey! Guess what I saw today?

CuteAcrobat: Whatwhatwhat? Is it good? Tell me right now!

JuiceMaker: I need new data, if it has to do with tennis.

ILuvFish: Not something serious, I hope?

SushiKing logs in. Momo quickly invites him into the conversation.

LittlePeach: Echizen and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter are going out on Wednesday!

Five seconds passed, but nothing appears on the screen. Apparently everyone is paralyzed with shock.

CuteAcrobat: OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe it! Kami-sama has answered my prayers!

ILuvFish: Really? Oh dear, do you think it will be all right? Does Ryuzaki-sensei know? Will there be a chaperone?

SushiKing: Wow, that was sudden. Great news though!

JuiceMaker: By the way, isn't this Wednesday Valentine's day?

CuteAcrobat: OH! That explains about the time.

JuiceMaker: Ii data. When, where, and how did you know, Momoshiro?

LittlePeach: This afternoon, at some bushes near the courts.

SushiKing: Maybe we can follow him and make sure he doesn't make the same mistake?

LittlePeach: My thoughts exactly.

GreenBandana and EvilSadist logs in. Inui invites both of them to the conversation. Momo is displeased when he sees Kaidoh's username.

EvilSadist: My, my. It seems that a ripple has disturbed the peaceful waters.

GreenBandana: Inui-senpai, have you got my new training schedule ready?

JuiceMaker: Not yet, but soon. Come out on Saturday with us, and I'll give it to you.

LittlePeach: No way! I can't stand being in the same place as that stinking snake.

GreenBandana: It's ME that should say that. Get lost, porcupine head.

Momo and Kaidoh argue for some time, while the others continue.

CuteAcrobat: So we're all agreed on going to see Ochibi's date?

ILuvFish: It may not seem ethical to follow Echizen on his date, but Momo has a point. I mean, Echizen doesn't seem to be very sensitive to a girl's needs. If anything happens, how shall we answer to Ryuzaki-sensei?

JuiceMaker: Allow me to point out that technically, it's not our buisiness, but as a senpai, we should care about our kouhai's well-being.

EvilSadist: I agree. Though I wonder--

Momo notices this and stops quarreling with Kaidoh.

LittlePeach: What are you wondering about, Fuji-senpai?

EvilSadist: Oh, nothing.

CuteAcrobat: Aww, Fuji! Don't be so mysterious!

Tezuka107 logs in. Inui immediately invites him into the conversation.

CuteAcrobat: Buchou!

SushiKing: Buchou!

ILuvFish: Tezuka! Wow, I never thought you'd actually use MSN.

EvilSadist: Hello, Tezuka. It's nice to see you online.

JuiceMaker: So what do you think, Tezuka? Would you like to join us and follow Echizen on his date?

Tezuka107 logs out.

CuteAcrobat: Inui, it's all your fault! Tezuka disappeared right after your comment!

JuiceMaker: Well, there is a 56 percent chance that Tezuka's computer just crashed.

CuteAcrobat: You're making that up, Inui!

ILuvFish: You guys, please stop quarreling, okay?

EvilSadist: Anyway, it's getting late, and we have morning practice tomorrow. How about we decide when and where to meet?

After so many moronic remarks, this mature and rational proposal immediately received unanimous approval. They fixed a time and place, and gradually logged off, one by one.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On Saturday, all the regulars minus captain gathered at XX station, the place where Momo heard Ryoma say he would meet Sakuno.

Momo, Inui, Oishi, Kawamura, Kaidoh, and Eiji found a huge marble statue near the station, and decided to hide behind it.

"Sorry for being late," a voice said, and they jumped.

"Fujiiiiiiii!" Eiji complained. "You gave us such a shock!"

"Sorry," Fuji said, though his mouth curled up slightly. "Has Echizen arrived yet?"

"It's almost one," Momo said, checking his watch. "He should be here any time."

"Is Tezuka coming?" Fuji said.

"I called him a couple of times, but only got his voice mail." Inui replied. Fuji nodded knowingly.

"Can't understand why buchou isn't interested in coming," Eiji whined. "I mean, Ochibi's first date!"

"Shhh!" Kawamura said. "Echizen is coming!"

Sure enough, Ryoma was walking towards the station. He was wearing his pink-and-red jacket, and white shorts. He found a pillar that was relatively distant from passerbys, and leaned against it, his eyes slightly closed--a sign of boredom.

"He doesn't seem very happy to be on a date," Oishi whispered.

"How can that be?" Eiji said. "Ryuzaki-chan is SO adorable!"

"Indeed," Fuji said. "She is a very nice girl."

"He doesn't realise how generous the god of dates has been to him," Momo muttered.

"Hmph." Kaidoh grunted. He didn't want to be here, but Inui threatened him with Inui juice.

A few minutes later, they heard a sound of pattering feet, and Ryuzaki Sakuno appeared. She was running out of breath, and when she stopped before Ryoma, she bent down and put her hands on her knees, panting hard.

"Ochibi! Now's your cue! Go get some water for her!" Eiji whispered loudly.

Ryoma, however, did nothing. He just stood there patiently until Sakuno got her breath back.

After Sakuno dabbed her forehead with a pink handkerchief, Ryoma started to walk. Sakuno followed, and so did seven eager, curious, inquisitive Seigaku regulars.

"Wonder where Ochibi could be taking her?" Eiji said excitedly.

"Hmm." Inui suddenly produced several slips of paper. "We can have a bet. Each of us write down what he thinks they will do, and the one who guesses correctly receives a free tumbler of Super Duper Golden Deluxe Inui Juice."

Everyone ignored him, except Fuji.

For what seemed like a long time, Ryoma and Sakuno kept--walking. Eiji and Momo were fretting why Ryoma didn't hold Sakuno's hand, while Inui pointed out that on a first date, and considering Ryoma's character, there's only a five percent chance that he would take Sakuno's hand.

"But they aren't even _talking_!" Eiji whined.

"There's a coffee shop." Fuji suddenly said.

Sure enough, just a little distance ahead, they saw a cute bungalow fancifully adorned with pink ribbons, roses, and heart-shaped balloons. A waitress dressed in a pink frilly skirt and white apron bowed to Sakuno and Ryoma, "Welcome!"

"This must be it!" Momo said, grinning.

However, only Sakuno paused for a second, seeming to admire the decorations. Ryoma passed on without a second glance, as though the shop was nothing more than a tree.

"Why oh why?" Eiji cried, greatly disappointed. "I thought this place was perfect for Ochibi and his girlfriend!"

Kaidoh privately thought that Ryoma wouldn't be caught dead in this shop of pink, but he didn't bother to say that, except to let out a sound of "fssh."

Inui took out his notebook, and made a big X over the item "eating out."

After some time, Inui said, "Thirty-one meters ahead is an IMAX theatre."

"Oh!" Oishi exclaimed. "So that's it! They are going to see a movie!"

"Movies sound good." Fuji said. "I wonder what films are currently showing?"

"According to my data," Inui flipped open a notebook. "Scary Movie V, The Exorcist III, Viva le Vampire, the latest Stephen King book-adapted-film..."

"Don't say anymore!" Momo's teeth were chattering.

Only Eiji seemed to think the movies were great for a date. "That way, Ryuzaki-chan will be scared and hang on to Ochibi!"

But as it turned out, Ryoma and Sakuno did not stop before the cinema.

Inui put a cross over the item "movies."

Ten minutes later, a park came into sight.

"I can't believe it!" Momo said. "Do you think Echizen is going to--"

"--take Ryuzaki to a secluded place in the park, and make a move on her?" Fuji finished calmly. He then handed a racket to Kawamura, just to "heat things up."

"NOOOOO!" Kawamura yelled. "IMPOSSIBLE! ECHIZEN IS TURNING INTO A PERVERT!"

"Then we must prevent them from going in!" Oishi decided. Even though Echizen seems to be an asexual tennis machine, he is technically a red-blooded teenager. Teenagers have hormones. Who knows what may happen when there are plenty of live-action examples in the park?

The Seigaku regulars rubbed their hands, and were prepared to spring out...

...when Ryoma turned at a corner, in the opposite direction of the park, and said, "This way."

This dramatic turn was such a surprise that the regulars fell on the ground in shock.

"Where could they be going?" Oishi wondered. "I mean, we've passed several coffee shops, a movie theatre, and a park!"

"If they play tennis _again_, I will shake Echizen and ask him if he's still a man." Momo vowed, clenching his fists.

Inui sighed and crossed out the item "park" on his list.

At last, when it seemed that all hope is gone, they reached a large pet store. Ryoma said, "Here" and entered the store. Sakuno followed.

"A PET STORE?" all regulars thought.

"A date at a pet shop?" Momo thought. "Oh, what horrors!"

"My sister met her boyfriend in a pet store." Fuji said, as though that helped.

"Maybe they just stopped for--for pet food!" Eiji suggested brightly. "They will go on to some other cute place for their date!"

Inui wondered if he should write down "pet shop" on his notebook. This was quite unexpected, so he didn't include this on his list.

All the while the regulars were pondering over the reason why Ryoma would take Sakuno to a pet store, barks and meows and even the oinking of pigs filled the air.

"Let's go in!" Eiji finally said. "I can't stand the suspense any longer!"

"I agree!" Momo said. Kaidoh, who was wishing to go home and get the damned training schedul from Inui, had to agree, even though he hated feeling the same way as Momo did.

"BURNIIIING!" Kawamura shouted. "LET'S GO!"

And just at that moment, Ryoma and Sakuno emerged from the store.

"Thank you, Ryoma-kun," Sakuno was saying. "It has been a long way."

Ryoma merely nodded.

"And I thought, since--since it's Valentine's Day--" Sakuno reached into her bag and pulled out a pretty box wrapped with ribbons.

"--please accept this, as a friend?" She held out the box with both hands, her eyes on the ground, and her cheeks becoming redder than the cherry-coloured wrapping paper of the box of chocolates.

Now _this_ was interesting.

"What are you standing there for, baka!" Momo growled. "Just take the chocolates already!"

"Chances of Echizen accepting--33 percent." Inui said.

"Only 33 percent?" Eiji wailed. "Why, Inui?"

Inui pushed up his glasses. "We'll see."

When Sakuno suddenly presented the box, Ryoma's expression was pure, unadulterated shock.

"Actually, I don't really like sweets." he finally said.

"Oh--" Sakuno raised her head, and tried to smile. "I--I see. Sorry to have troubled you. Thanks again for today."

And she ran away. Ryoma blinked, confused.

Now _this_ was infuriating.

"ECHIZEN!!!" Momo and Kawamura sprang out and caught the front of his shirt.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Kawamura yelled.

"THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU'VE MADE HER CRY!" Momo shouted.

"She--she didn't cry." Ryoma said.

"No, but she was wounded, all the same." Fuji said. He wasn't smiling.

"Who cares about personal taste anyway?" Kaidoh said. "Even if she gave you wasabi sushi, you should still accept. Come to think of it, you don't even deserve wasabi sushi."

"Oh no, what have you done now?" Oishi said. "Now Ryuzaki will be so hurt, she might not even talk to you again..."

"Ochibi!" Eiji said. "Listen, you've got to run after her and apologize!"

"I--"

"Just go!" Momo pushed him, and Ryoma stumbled. "Hurry!"

Ryoma was stunned, but fortunately his body understood quicker than his mind. He had gone several paces before it registered in his mind that he had somehow made Sakuno cry, and it was his duty to patch things up.

He was a fast runner, strong and lithe, and it wasn't before long that he saw Sakuno standing near a bridge, dabbing her eyes with a laced handkerchief.

Now what? Ryoma was never a great conversationalist, and he was practically an idiot when it came to girls. The best thing he could think of was to buy a can of Ponta, as he did last time, but unfortunately, there wasn't any vending machine in sight. And Sakuno seemed so upset; he should do something in case she decides to jump into the river.

"Er--" he cleared his throat.

Sakuno looked up. Beads of tears clung to her eyelashes like tiny pearls. She looked so piteous and cute and sweet that a strange, powerful emotion rose within Ryoma.

"Ryuzaki--" he began. "--I'm sorry."

"No--don't apologize." she tried to smile. "It was my fault. I shouldn't have--"

"Give me the box." Ryoma stated simply. He held out his hand.

Wordlessly, Sakuno did as he told. The ribbons were somewhat wrinkled, but Ryoma didn't notice. Even if he did, he wouldn't have cared.

"Thanks." he said.

Sakuno began to smile. Seeing that she no longer seemed melancholy, Ryoma heaved a sigh of relief, and his expression grew softer. Somehow, he just had to give in when this girl was around.

He didn't want to wear his regular jacket the day he got it. Why should he, when he would be wearing it the very day after? But she looked so downcast, and he relented.

He didn't want to complain about her hair. Like the length of a girl's braids had anything to do with him. But he just couldn't help it, because he couldn't get them out of his mind.

He didn't want to take that oh-so-girlish box of Valentine chocolates. The last time he had a Hershey bar, he almost choked. But she was crying, and he _hated_ her crying. Not just because his senpai-tachi would murder him for hurting her feelings.

While he was lost in thought, a tiny shove on his back sent him tumbling forward--

--right into Ryuzaki's arms--

--and his lips brushed past her cheek--

--and her face turned so red, he suspected his was the same--

--and to prevent them from falling on the ground, he pulled Sakuno in his arms so she wouldn't tumble backwards--

--and once they were steady, feet planted firm on the ground, Ryoma let go of her as though she were a hot potato, and turned swiftly around.

Just as he thought, his nosy senpai-tachi were grinning from ear to ear, as though witnessing the most hilarious thing ever happened.

"Senpai--" Ryoma growled.

The light in his cat-like eyes was glowing like fire. So fierce it was, that the senpai-tachi decided to run for it.

"You'll thank us one day, Echizen!" Momo called.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Momo turned on his computer and logged in. He was delighted to see everyone online.

LittlePeach: Hey Inui! So did you find out why Echizen took Ryuzaki to the pet store?

JuiceMaker: Ryuzaki wanted a cat for her birthday. Echizen owned a cat. So Ryuzaki-sensei called him up and asked him to help Ryuzaki pick one.

ILuvFish: So that's the reason! Thank god, he wasn't planning to take her to the park...

CuteAcrobat: And I thought Ochibi was finally dating Ryuzaki-chan!

EvilSadist: At least they have taken the first step. Echizen has accepted Ryuzaki's chocolates.

LittlePeach: Yes! Next time I'll make him buy something for White Day!

CuteAcrobat: I second that!

JuiceMaker: By the way, I noticed something very _interesting_ on my way home...I saw Tezuka talking with an attractive girl.

Everyone: NO WAY!

Looked like they were going to have another person's love life to worry about.

THE END.

* * *

A/N: Hope you didn't mind my (lame) MSN names for the regulars; Tezuka107 was created because Tezuka was born on October 7. By the way--Happy Valentine's Day! 


End file.
